House on Hunted Island
by Jerzey
Summary: When the wrestlers go to this island, they all wont come back alive.....
1. Intro

Lets Start  
  
Ok This is about The WWE wrestlers stuck in a hunted house. But heres   
the catch. You guys pick the superstars. I need 5 Divas and 5 Male   
wrestlers. So the ones with the most picks get in it. If u wanna submit   
a wrestler. (thats real) Then do a review and Submet it. 


	2. Letter

Characters:  
  
Torrie Wilson  
Lita  
Trish Stratus  
Stacy Keibler  
Stephanie McMahon  
  
Stone Cold  
The Undertaker  
Jeff Hardy  
Chris Jericole  
The Rock  
Stone Cold  
------------------  
~*~Torries house(a sleepover)~*~  
  
Torrie picked up a blue letter with red letters on it, off her   
coffy table. "Did any of you get a letter like this?" She asked and   
looked around.  
Stephanie took the letter. "Yeah, I got one just like this.   
Trish didn't you say on the phone that you got a letter too?"  
Trish pulled out a letter from her pocket, and unfolded it.  
"Yeah, Mine says: To Miss. Stratus  
You are invited to a Party at 104 Lake-Brisk Drive. Bring life, your   
courage and a cross. Be their at 10:00 am Saturday, October 13th." She  
folded the letter back up and put it away. Then she glanced at Stacy  
and Lita. She gave them the, did you get one to look. Both Lita and   
Stacy nonded. Trish sighed. "It sounds fun, but I have a date with   
Jeff." She smiled just thinking about that one day Jeff might actually   
asked her out, and then they would be a real couple, and not just go on  
little friendly dates.  
Lita fround. She still had feelings for Jeff, but was happy for  
Trish that she actullay loved someone for real. "Um, Maybe Jeff got a  
letter too? Call him up and see." She gave Trish a wink, and handed her  
the phone.  
Trish took it and left into the other room. The divas just  
waited there.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~1 hour laster~*~  
Trish came out and put the phone down. She made a BIG grin. "Ok  
this is what happend. Taker, Jeff, Chris, Rock and Austin all got   
invited. So its all good." She made another grin. "Maybe we might hook  
up with the guys." She sat down on the floor and stretched out.  
"Trish you tired?" Stacy asked in concern. Trish was never   
tired at any time earlier then 3:00 am.  
Trish yawned. "I only got an hour of sleep yesterday. I was out  
until like eight, and we had to work out at ten o'clock." Trish got up   
and walked to her guest-room, what was near the door next to the living  
room.   
Stephanie smiled. Then slamed her hand on the table. "Thats   
what true love does to you. She was probably up thinking about her  
lover."  
Torrie laughed and started to brush her hair. "You guys I'm  
kinda tired to." She put her brush down. "Im gonna go to bed." Torrie  
stood up and walked into her bed room, she turned around and waved.  
Lita shrugged and walked upstairs to her guest-room, and   
Stephanie was behind and then walked up into her's.   
Stacy was the only one up. She was worried all day about what  
the letter meant by bring a life, courage and cross. What did they have  
anything to do with? Was this just a big joke from the boys? And did  
the others and relise the sentence? About a hour or two later   
Stacy got up and turned off the lights and locked the door. She was   
walking to her room and all of a sudden something grabbed her. Stacy   
froze. What was it?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wounder what it is???  
Then Review!!! If no Reviews no story. So I would review if I was you. 


	3. Driving

Stacy closed her eyes and screamed. Then the hand let go and she herd  
a familiar laugh.  
  
"Your such a chicken." Trish joked.  
  
Stacy started to pout, then she crossed her arms. "I thought you were  
so tired that you needed to go to sleep!?"  
  
Trish gave one of those sly looks. "Ha, I am Stac. But I cant sleep, I  
keep thinking about the letter. Is the address even an address? or are  
Jeff and the boys trying to play a prank on us?" She sighed and walked   
to the refrigerator. Trish grabs a diet Pepsi and guzzled it down.  
  
"Trish your full of yourself. Why would they do that? Any way why would  
Jeff do that to you?"  
  
Trish tossed the empty can in the recycle bin. She Shrugged and walked  
back to the living room. She sat down and Stacy sat right across from  
her on the other coach. "So what's up with you lately?"  
  
Stacy sighed. "Im getting mad at the writers for Raw. My story lines   
really suck."  
  
Trish smiled. "Not mind. I like the writers so much I just wanna give  
them a big hug!"  
  
Stacy started to laugh. "You really like Jeff huh?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't want him to know. He might not like me." Trish jumped  
up. "Well, Goodnight." She walked to her room leaving Stacy alone.  
Thoughts when in Stacy's head like. *Why cant I ever truly love someone,  
like Trish loves Jeff?*, *Maybe Trish is right about this little trip  
thing*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
The Girls and the guys meet at the WWE arena. Torrie and Stacy came   
together, Then Trish, Lita and Steph came together. And for the boys,  
Jeff came alone, The Rock came with Austin, and Taker came with Chris.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Taker asked.  
  
"NO!" Trish and Stephanie yelled. They were in the parking lot trying to  
get their bags back in the car. "We cant fit both of us in the car."  
Stephanie sighed.  
  
Jeff came over to Trish. "Hey, Im alone in my car so...Trish can come  
with me. I mean, you know theirs plenty of room." Jeff's face started  
to turn red.  
  
The Rock joked. "Enough room to make-out!" Both Trish and Jeff turned   
red. "Not true." Trish said in a little girl-innocent voice.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every one had already left except for Trish and Jeff, so the decided to  
leave. Trish took her bags and tossed them into Jeff's car nearly   
falling over on Jeff.   
  
"You ok?" He asked as he helped her get balanced.   
  
"Yeah Im fine." Trish blushed at Jeff. Trish hoped in the drivers seat.  
  
"What are you going?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Im driving." Trish Replied.   
  
"Ha, fine Trish you win." Jeff got in the passanger seat.   
  
She started up the car and put Eminem and the CD player. She started   
signing to 'SUPERMAN'. By mistake slipped out. "I think I want you   
Jeffy, I think I love you baby." Then she quickly shut up. She always  
sang that to herself.  
  
Jeff started cracking up. "Your funny babe."  
  
Trish sighed in relief. He though she was just kidden. She thought to  
herself. *Wait did he just call me babe?*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~2 hours later~*~  
  
"Jeff wake up were here." Trish shook Jeff.  
  
Jeff opened his eyes and looked up. Out side the car was the other guys.  
He opened the door and got out. "We are at a boat dock."  
  
Taker moaned. "Yup boy your right. What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Nothing we just left late start. Jeff didn't want to let me drive."  
Trish complained.  
  
Stacy joked "I wouldn't let you drive, if I was him."  
  
Austin looked around." So were do we go?"  
  
A tall man came out. "You must be the people with the invitations. Come  
with me."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah so what If I mostly focus it on Trish and Jeff. If you want it   
focused on someone else for a while. Then Just request it.  
  
No reviews = No story  
  
~*~Jersey~*~ 


	4. Love Boat

"Why are we following this guy? He's a Freak-a-zoid over sized giant!  
Also he smells like Taker! And..." Chris started to complain as they   
followed the guy.  
  
"Will you shut up Jabronie(sp?)? You have been talking the whole day!"  
The Rock said as he cut Chris off from going on.  
  
The Rock and Chris got in each others face and started to talk smack.  
  
"Go walked down smackdown rode and go get some McMahon Poo-Tang Pie!!!"  
The Rock said as he did the peoples eyebrow.  
  
Stephanie got in the middle of them. "Stop acting like kids, and come  
on," She turned to Chris. " For me if not for The Rock?" She did a  
puppy face. She knew that Chris liked her so she would make him do what  
ever she wanted.  
  
Chris turned around and started to walk away. If he wanted Stephanie to  
like him he would have to be nice to her. That was hard for him, all  
his life on his WWE role they had to hate each other. Even though she  
was getting married to Triple-H, in real life, he still loved her.   
Chris continued walking slowly behind Stephanie.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the guy stopped they were at a boat. On the side of it said S.S.  
Nikkei in red. "This is the boat you will take to the place," he handed  
Torrie a map. "Fallow this map and you will be at an island and the   
house/hotel would be there."  
  
Torrie turned the map all directions. "Omg." She turned red. "I don't  
know how to read a map!!!"   
  
Chris grabbed the map from Torrie. "Let the 'King of Rockin Rolla' take  
care of it!" He looked at the map and smiled. "It will take about a day  
or two."  
  
The Rock frowned "A DAY OR TWO!? BOY CAN YOU NOT DRIVE A BOAT!?"  
  
Chris sighed. He wasn't trying to be annoying or mean, but Rocky kept at  
it. "Rocky, Im trying to be cool about everything all right?" Chris turned  
to the man. "Yo, how many rooms?"  
  
The guy put seven fingers out. Then tossed Chris the keys. "You can put  
your bags on the bottom deck. Two on the rooms are down there, and the  
others are on the top deck." The guy left, he looked like he was afraid  
or something.  
  
Chris jiggled the keys in his hand. "OK, this is how we will do it."  
He gabbed Austin's hat. "We will put the names in here, then pick two at a  
time. The two picked will share a cabin, and the last two will have   
their own cabin." Chris pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote   
all the names down and tore them apart then tossed them in the hat. "OK  
the first draw is." He pulled out two names. "Oh-La-La!" He laughed and  
pushed Trish into Jeff's arms. "Miss. Stratus and Hardy Boy!"  
  
Trish blushed as she was helped by Jeff. "Fate!" she laughed.  
  
Jeff looked at her in his arms. "How can it be fate if I have a girl-friend?"  
  
Lita poked Jeff. "Um, Jeff remember you broke up last week?" Lita had  
reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah." He sighed.  
  
Chris reached in the hat again. "The next two are, Torrie and Taker."  
He started to laughed. He knew Torrie couldn't get along with Taker.  
He drew again. "Its me and Stephanie." Then he reached again. "Stacy  
and Rocky. So Lita and Austin can have their own rooms."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~11:00 PM on the boat~*~  
  
Chris and Lita decided to take turns controlling the boat. Chris got  
night shift and Lita got day shift. So Chris was steering the boat when  
he heard someone. He turned his head and saw Stephanie there. She had  
on a pink robe with pink fuzzy slippers that said 'princess' on each of   
the feet. "Hey Steph." Chris said as he turned back around.  
  
"Hey Chris, I thought I would keep you some company."  
  
"Really, or is it that you don't wanna be in the Creepy room by yourself?"  
  
"Both." Stephanie grinned and walked next to him.  
  
"Wanna try?" Chris offered.  
  
"Nah, I don't remember how to steer a boat."  
  
"Oh, OK..." Chris said in a soft voice. It seemed they they were silent  
for hour's but it was only 10 minutes before Chris asked "You really   
want to married Hunter?"  
  
Stephanie looked at his puzzled. "Or course. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"No reason." Chris sighed.  
  
"Hey, Chris. I know you really like me. If I wasn't with Hunter I would  
most likely like you too." She smiled "But here." She kissed Chris. It   
lasted for a long time, then she pushed back. "Good night." She smiled  
and walked away licking her lips.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~2:00 am~*~  
  
Trish woke up. In the corner of her eye she saw Jeff humming his poems.  
She wrapped the blanket around her and walked over to Jeff's bed. "What's  
up?"  
  
"Im writing a poem." He said as he flipped to the next blank page.  
  
"Who's it about?" Trish smiled  
  
Jeff smiled. "Its about you. And theirs one why I broke up with Beth."  
  
"Oh really? Can I hear it?"  
  
Jeff nodded and began. "Heres the one about you.   
I know your my best friend   
Until the very end   
But that's not how I feel   
I don't think your for real   
If this is all just fake   
You don't know what's at stake   
When you hurt me so so bad   
If you make me bloody sad   
Girl your really hot   
Oh were best friends..oops I 4got   
Nah I'm kidden I think your fine   
Your sexy, hot, your divine!   
And you make my dreams come true   
There are connections between me and you   
Baby   
Love me to   
I know where best friends   
But what can I do?   
I cant help my feelings for u,   
even though I gotta go,   
I want you to know   
I love you, but I must go!"  
  
Trish smiled. "Really? You love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, That's why I broke up with Beth. I told her I loved you and  
that I couldn't be with her any more." Jeff blushed  
  
Trish smiled and kissed him. "I love you too but only the divas knew. Oh  
On you poem what did you mean by, you gotta go?"  
  
Jeff laughed. "I needed something to rhyme with do!"  
  
"I wanna hear the one about Beth." Trish smiled  
  
"Yeah sure,  
*The other girl is pretty   
*Prettier than you   
*Body perfect hair blonde   
*When she walked in she broke our bond   
*The times we spent together may be replaced   
*I will never forget the look of my new girls gorgeous face   
*When she flashes her smile the room lit's up   
*I need her, but in sorry to leave you like a broken cup   
*You were crying tears like rain   
*Your heart fulled with so much pain   
*You wished that you was dead   
*You wished you could stop this pounding in your head   
*My heart could only hurt   
*After you treated me like dirt   
*So I left, but you just always had to flirt   
*I lost you as quickly as you had been found   
*Now I have to fond another way to make my world go round   
*When I said good-bye   
*I tried so hard not to see you cry   
*Some how our time has gone by so fast   
*Cutting it short I knew we wouldn't last   
*I wont miss your touch   
*I wont miss you so much   
*My love for you stopped, and now the new girl's here forever   
*I wont always love you, now and never  
  
Trish smiled. "Aww..." They began a deep kiss. But then someone knocked  
on the door and they stopped  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had a request for Chris in it, so I put him in it! Well, I hope you  
liked this chapter. This one is my longest yet! So please review, and  
remember if u want any one for story time or if have an Idea tell me in  
a review.  
  
NO REVIEWS = NO STORIES  
  
~*~Jersey~*~ 


	5. Changing Sides

GUYS IM SOOOO SORRY! I never updated in like 4 months but I did now  
  
so...YAY! Hope you like it.  
  
~Jersey  
  
*blinks* How am i Jersey1 now!? *sighs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff opended the door and laughed at the site of Stephanie standing   
  
there shaking in her pink rode. She looked like a lost little girl  
  
trying to find her way home.  
  
"Hey, um guys...can I stay here for the night?" Stephanie pleaded  
  
Trish smiled and started to chuckle. She singaled for Stephanie to come  
  
over. Trish was still wraped in the banket. Sitting indian style.  
  
"Billion-Dollar Princesse afraid?" she joked. As she gave Stephanie a  
  
blanket.  
  
Stephanie sighed. "Im afraid of the dark." She told Trish everything   
  
even though she didnt like to express her feelings that much.'Trish and  
  
Jeff are so different...does Trish really like him or...is she making   
  
her self think she does because he always tells her how much he loves   
  
her?' she thought.  
  
Jeff decided to brake the silence. "So, Stephanie you sleeping in   
  
here?" Jeff didn't really want her to but he guessed it would be up to  
  
Trish and Stephanie because when they were together NO ONE got their  
  
way.  
  
"Yup, she is!" Trish blurted out hitting Stephanie with a pillow. "Her   
  
hubby,Chris isn't there for her and it cold when your lonley."  
  
"Trish, im marring Hunter not Chris." She sighed. Trish always seemed  
  
to forget. Everyone seemed to forget. Any ways Stephanie always thought  
  
that Chris and Trish would be the prefect couple for each other.  
  
"Sorry..." Trish decided to shut up and not get Stephanie mad.  
  
"So, Jeff what do you think about Trish's story line with Chris?"   
  
Stephanie asked just to see his reaction.  
  
"I dont like it." Jeff mumbled looking at the floor.  
  
"HEY! I do its fun!" She smirked, "After they show we really went out  
  
to get a burger at McDonals." She giggled. "Big N Tasty!"  
  
Stephanie yawned, and went over to Jeff and commanded him to get off  
  
the bed so she could sleep on it. So he decided to sleep on the cold  
  
wood floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~In the morning~*~  
  
Trish didn't get much sleep in the night because of both Stephanie and   
  
Jeff's snoring. Tiredly she change into black Nike sweat pants and a  
  
Toronto Leafs oversized shirt. She tied her hair in a pony tail and   
  
went up to the capins deck. She saw Chris still stearing and become  
  
puzzled.  
  
"Chris, isnt it Litas turn to take over?" Trish asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, but umm...she didnt wake up yet." Chris said looking at Trish.  
  
"What me to wake her up for you?" Trish offered concered of the tired  
  
look on Chris's face.  
  
"Nah, Im ok Trish." He gave her a smile and payed attenchion to the   
  
stearing again. "I like your shirt."  
  
She jumped in front of him. "Toronto rocks!" She turned and looked into  
  
the sunrise. "When we go back home...want to go to a Leafs game?" she  
  
said in one of her loving sweet voices.  
  
"Alright, but Trish can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Yeah, Sweetie, what is it?"  
  
"Do you think I should move on from Stephanie?"  
  
"Well, Its up to you."  
  
"What would you do Trish?"  
  
She thought about it for a while. "Prob, just move on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can I try?" She said looking at the steering wheel.  
  
"Try what?" Chris looked puzzled.  
  
"Steering the boat." Trish said as she pointed to the wheel.  
  
"Alright..." He let her take over. She grabbed the wheel turning it all  
  
the wrong ways. He laughed. Trish was so funny, always beauiful and...  
  
wait was he thinking he didn't have feeling for Trish he liked Steph  
  
he remined himself. Trish lost grip of the wheel and he decided to help  
  
her he put his hands oh hers and showed her the right was to steer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trish and Chris talked for hours about Raw, Hockey, Stephanie, and   
  
many other things. For once she wasnt thinking about Jeff and it was  
  
pretty nice.  
  
Lita ran up to Chris and Trish. "IM SO SORRY!" she pleaded. "I forgot   
  
to set my alarm on my watch!" She said as she looked at her watch. Then  
  
she looked up. "Wait, why is Trish steering?"  
  
Chris looked at her and laughed. Typical Lita, messy hair, cargo pants  
  
and a WWE shirt. "I taught her how to." Trish let Lita take the wheel.  
  
  
  
"Well, Trish Im gonna take a long nap, then well talk again." Chris   
  
said and waved to Trish and walked off.  
  
Lita eyed Trish. "Ohhh, something I donno about." she nudged Trish.   
  
"You cashed in Jeff for Chris?"  
  
Trish laughed. "We were just talking about stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Going to a Leafs game, Raw, Hockey, and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, so you have a date!?" Lita laughed.  
  
Trish smirked. "If you call hockey a date.I know I dont"  
  
"I think ever since ur story line, you have a thing for Chris."  
  
Trish smiled and pushed Lita lighty.  
  
"What about Chris?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing." Trish responded.Trish yawned. "Well, I didnt get much sleep  
  
from all the snoring, so im going to bed." Trish left for her cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well guys hope you liked it... no reviews no story.  
  
~Jersey or Jersey1...-_-' 


End file.
